Park Avenue Confessions
by xxrubyprincessxx
Summary: Valery Vandersnoot is a young 15 yr old heiress who attends an elite prep school in Manhattans Upper east side. The story chronicles her life and all the drama and romance that comes with it. With her best friend Hermine Granger by her side, Valery goes one day at a time struggling to keep her reputation, friendships and romances intact. The story contains multiple crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This story is a multi-cross over, I incorporated the characters off many of my favorite television shows and movies together in one story. To make this work I changed many of the characters backgrounds but tried to keep their general charecteristics. Every character in this story (excluding the main character Valery) is based off their film/television counterpart. The general theme is based of of Gossip Girl but the shows I have incorporated are as follows:

Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, Victorious, Veronica Mars, Truebood, Teen Wolf, Zoey 101, Wizards of Wavery Place, High school Musical, Camp Rock, Thor, Twilight , Harry Potter, and Hunger Games.

Romance & Drama

Set in Manhatten, NYC

English

I hope you enjoy it, please comment if you do!

**Chapter 1**

Hanna Martin is one of the most sought-after girls at school this month, however one year from today she was practically irrelevant. You see, since her arrival to the Desmond Knight School, Hanna had always been considered a wannabe; her weight problem didn't help her image any either. It's thanks to my best friend Hermione Granger and indirectly myself that her whole life changed for the better. I don't know Hanna very well but Hermione has always been great at seeing the potential in people that others tend to overlook, so when she decided to take Hanna on as a project I supported her 110%. Hermione and I attend the Florence Cooper Academy, while Hanna, as I stated earlier, goes to Desmond Knight just down the street. Tonight Hermione and I decided to attend Hanna's New Years party over on Upper West for two reasons: one, because we had nothing better to do, and, two, my crush since freshman year, Troy Bolton, was going to be there.

I arrived at Hermione's around 8:00; Hermione lives by herself in a beautiful brownstone that her father bought her last year. Mr. Granger is a real estate tycoon who at one time owned about half of New York City. Since he is always away on business anyway, Mr. Granger thought it would be a good idea for Hermione to have a place of her own. Mrs. Granger died when Hermione was only five; she committed suicide by jumping from the 12th floor of the family's townhouse in Paris. Both of my parents are alive and well, but like Hermione I rarely see ether of them. My father inherited his fortune from my grandfather, Henry Vandersnoot, the Media Mogul. His current net worth is in the 4.5 billion range, making daddy one of the richest men in Manhattan. My mother's family is what you would call old money; she is a direct heiress to the Graham Steel fortune. My parents are still married, on paper that is, but its no secret they have been emotionally divorced for years now. My father is currently dating a Brazilian supermodel, and my mother has been spotted on various occasions with her personal trainer "after hours". Growing up was a lonely time for me, as I was practically raised by nannies and had no siblings. That's why my friendship with Hermione is so important to me, as she really became a sister to me and I feel like I connect with her on a deeper level. Most kids don't really understand what its like to have the lives Hermione and I do; she is one of the few people I can be completely "real" with. After briefly catching up, Hermione and I got ready for the party. I was wearing a black Dior Cocktail dress, black Yves Saint Laurent pumps, and a patent leather clutch by Hermès. Hermione had on a purple Christian Lacroix baby doll dress, black Chanel jacket, black stilettos and navy purse both by Prada.

"So are you going to hook up with Troy tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione! Really?"

"What!? Val, you have been crushing on him since what, 9th grade? Just ask him out already!"

"Okay, who said anything about wanting to ask him out? He's a nice guy, but just a friend."

"Oh don't even give me that Val, you LOVE him!" she said half-heartedly.

"Please… I mean he could have any girl he wanted…"

"But you are not 'any girl', you're Valery Vandersnoot! Guys want you and girls want to be you!"

"Look Hermione, really I don't know what I want right now and I know Troy is really the only reason either of us is going to this party but I am having second thoughts…could we just not mention Troy for the rest of the night?"

"Val! Come on…"

"Hermione please! I just don't want to think about him or love or boys right now, okay?"

"I understand. No problem Val, there will be no Troy talk until you tell me otherwise."

"Thanks Hermione, I appreciate it."

"Damn! Val its almost 9:30, we gotta get going! I'll call the driver."

The first thing I noticed as I entered Hanna's party was how tacky her decorations looked with the interior design of her living room, however my attention was quickly drawn to a boy sitting alone on the other side of the room.

"Hermione, who is that boy over there?"

"Who? In the green blazer? God that's Tomm…"

"Nooo, next to him, in the blue."

"Oh, that's Shane Grey! Come let me introduce you."

But before we had even made two steps past the entryway, Hanna had spotted us, "If it isn't Hermione Granger and Valery Vandersnoot! I am so glad you two made it!" Hanna was wearing a bright pink ruffled slip dress by Versace, pink ballet heels by John Paul Gaultier and a matching diamond bracelet, necklace and earrings all by Van Cleef & Arpels.

"We were getting worried! I mean I've heard of fashionably late, but two hours is pushing it even for you two!" I knew she was kidding but I could tell by her tone she was annoyed

"Don't blame Hermione, it was all my fault… you know how long it takes me to get ready, I'm sorry love."

"Oh you know I'm kidding Val, Come now I have some people to introduce you to!" I quickly shot Hermione a look of disapproval and she jumped in

"Um…Actually Hanna… Me and Val were going to, uh, freshen up, but we will be right back, alright?"

"Oh… okay...that's fine, I'll be out here…" We rushed off before she could finish.

"That was close. I don't know how you put up with that on a daily basis, Hermione."

"As if! Hanna is a project, not a best friend. If I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous…" Before I could even come up with a comeback someone came barreling past me, almost knocking me over.

"Excuse me! Could you please watch where…" And than I saw him, the boy in blue: Shane Grey.

"Oh, I apologize, I guess I should call it a night, huh?" he said, glancing at his half finished martini. Caught off guard I foolishly replied, "Um, no, its my fault, I mean its fine, I'm fine… I'm sorry…"

"I was kidding," he laughed.

"Shane, this is Valery Vandersnoot, Valery…"

"Shane Grey," he interrupted before Hermione could even finish.

"Well, I'll let you two get better acquainted. I will be helping Hanna keep what's left of this party from dying if anyone needs me," Hermione said in a half joking manner as she left us alone.

Shane was just about 6ft tall with wavy black hair, thick dark eyebrows and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing a navy blue button up by Burberry Prorsum, black Philipp Plein jeans, black Armani vest and patent leather Dior Homme lace ups. "So I finally get to meet the infamous Valery Vandersnoot."

"Infamous huh?"

"Of course, you know you're somewhat of a celebrity at Woodcrest. Let's just say you make a lot of girls pretty jealous."

"I can't imagine why…"

"I can, you certainly live up to the expectations, I mean look at you!"

By this point, knowing my face must have turned a bright shade of red, I feebly tried to change the subject. "So you go to Woodcrest? Do you know Troy? Troy Bolton? He attends Woodcrest as well."

"Wasn't he just here? Did you two date or something?" he asked.

"No! We're just friends… I mean used to be… I haven't seen him for a while, that's all." "Well to be honest, Valery, this is my first year at Woodcrest. It's basically the last good school that would take me since I got kicked out of boarding school."

I don't know why, but after hearing that, I wanted him even more than before, but I attempted to keep my cool and appear as uninterested as I could.

"Oh, is that so… So what, are you suppose to be a rebel or something…"

At that, he just smiled, and something inside of me said turn away and never look back but I was frozen, as if he had a hold on me. Then, he leaned in to kiss me and I wanted nothing more at that moment, but I got myself together just in time "No, not here." I said. I was not about to end up on the prep gossip blogs for making out with a total stranger at a party, that was not my style. I Valery Vandersnoot, held myself to a higher standard. However, what people didn't know couldn't hurt me.

"Lets go somewhere more private… the guest bedroom."

That was all Shane needed to hear, before I knew it he was whisking me down the hallway, however just as we passed the corner I locked eyes with none other than Sharpay Evans. My heart froze. Sharpay, aside from being the class bitch, had a penchant for spreading gossip. After about 5 seconds of contemplation, however, the distraction of Shane Grey took over and Sharpay was out of my mind just as fast as she had entered it. As soon as we had entered the guest bedroom on the second floor of Hanna's apartment Shane threw me onto the bed, the blue-stripped Missoni comforter felt like heaven against by back, and before I knew it, Shane was on top of me and the two of us were ferociously making out. For a moment I forgot about all of my problems, all the drama just disappeared, I wanted that moment forever. Caught up in my lust, I thought to myself, 'I want Shane Grey forever.' I felt Shane's hands all over my body as he was trying to unzip the back of my Dior dress. I was about to fully give in to my desire when suddenly a hard knock on the door caused my heart freeze. "Valery? Is that you in there?"; I knew that voice immediately, it was…Troy! Troy Bolton, my sick obsession for over a year was at the door. If he saw me like this, with Shane! My heart pounded as I heard the antique brass bedroom door handle turn, having no idea what was in store for me next.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me all but two seconds to push Shane off myself, I know it was terribly rude but I panicked at the thought of completely ruining any chance I had with Troy. I mean Shane Grey was incredibly sexy but this was Troy Bolton, we had history. Just as a sliver of light from the hallway began to hit my face I yelled, "Don't come in! I'm, um, changing!" and with that the door was slammed shut once again, a sigh of relief washed over me like a cool breeze, I was saved, for now.

"Now what did you do that for!" Shane asked, clearly annoyed

"Be quiet! Please!"

"What's going on Valery?"

"Look, I can't have anyone knowing we're together in here, they could get the wrong idea"

"Wrong idea? Are you kidding me!"

Than came another knock, "Are you alright in there?" asked Troy in a semi-concerned tone

"Oh yes! Um, I'm fine… could you just give me a minute please, I will be right out"

"This is ridiculous, I'm leaving" barked Shane

"No please! Look Shane I'm sorry, its not you. Please, could you just wait?"

"So what was this than?"

"What?"

"This, us, this whole make out session? I thought you were into me. It's that Troy guy, that's who's out there isn't it"

"Yes he's the one who knocked but…"

"Do you like him?"

"What? No, he's…"

"Seriously Valery, he's clearly not 'just a friend', you wouldn't be freaking out like this if he was"

"Look Shane, I'm sorry, I do like you, I wouldn't have come to this room with you if I didn't, but… I have history with Troy, I don't know how to explain it"

"I understand" he said, I could tell by his voice he was hurt.

"Shane…"

"You want the truth Valery, I only came to this party in the hope of seeing you."

"What?"

"I have had a crush on you since I first saw you, two months ago, Elena Gilbert's party. I was too afraid to introduce myself, you were just so stunning in that white Lacroix dress"

I was shocked, both flattered and taken aback at the same time, I wasn't even sure how to react to such an intimate confession "Shane, I had no idea"

"Well now you do. I was about to leave tonight, until I bumped into you, I swear I thought it was fate or something" he laughed.

"I really do like you Shane, I have since I first saw you tonight, sitting alone across the room. I just… I don't know what I want, I'm not even sure what I should say right now…"

"Don't say anything Valery, I understand… Don't worry, I wont ruin things for you and… Troy. It was nice while it lasted, have a good night Miss. Vandersnoot…" I could feel the melancholy in his voice and my heart broke for him, after that he slowly opened the door a crack to be sure the coast was clear before slipping away. "Shane, wait…" but it was too late, he was gone.

As I headed back downstairs I spotted troy by the wet bar conversing with Zoey Brooks and, to my dismay, Sharpay Evens. Troy was in a light gray Ralph Lauren blazer, white Hugo Boss dress shirt, black Dior Homme jeans and a pair of Alden wingtips. Zoey had on a white Dolce and Gabanna fringe dress, white Sergio Rossi heels and a silver Tiffany charm necklace and matching bracelet; Sharpay was wearing a slutty zebra print gown by Cavalli, metal-studded Rick Owen pumps, and Austrian crystal earrings by José and Maria Barrera.

"Hey Val! There you are, sorry for almost walking in on you earlier, Sharpay told me you were upstairs I didn't realize you were changing" Troy said.

"Oh yeah, I spilled a drink on my dress earlier…"

"It looks fine to me", said Sharpay while shooting me a dirty glance.

"Wonderful, I was so scared it was going to stain" I replied in a condescending tone.

Sharpay and I have been "frenimies" since as long as I have had the displeasure of knowing her, but wile I absolutely despise the girl we run in the same circles and so I am forced to act cordial around her in public. Sharpay however has made it her life's mission to destroy my reputation at any cost. I honestly don't know why she hates me so but Hermione's theory is that Sharpay is just insanely jealous of me.

"Well anyhow, its great to see you Val, its been a while" Troy said, almost making me blush with excitement.

"I agree, far too long!" Zoey chimed in, "Please, fill me in, what's the gossip at Florence Cooper? Is it true Veronica Mars and Scott McCall are together now?" She asked in a slurred voice, intoxicated as usual, Xanax most likely.

"Oh don't bother her with your nonsense Zoey, who cares about… Veronica McCall; lets here about you Val… seeing anyone these days?"

"Believe it or not Sharpay but I am still happily single" I stole a quick glace at Troy but couldn't tell if that news excited him in any way.

"That's the spirit, but I really hope you're not letting your breakup with Damon Salvatore sour you on dating all together, you're much to pretty for that." I could have slapped her for bringing up Damon but I was not about to give Sharpay the satisfaction of embarrassing myself in front of everyone, including Troy.

"I appreciate your concern Sharpay, but as you are well aware my breakup with Damon was over a year ago, I think its safe to say I have moved on"

"Well speaking of relations, I wouldn't mind getting together with that handsome Shane Grey" exclaimed Zoey in a devious manner.

"Shane who?" Sharpay asked.

"I think he goes to Woodcrest with us, the new kid" Troy replied.

"Yes, you know Sharpay, he was in the blue, beautiful brown eyes" Zoey exclaimed.

"Oh yes, of course. In fact I believe he and Valery were talking earlier."

"That is correct Sharpay, Hermione introduced him to me after he nearly ran me over"

"Oh is that so…" Sharpay smirked.

Knowing exactly where this conversation was headed I looked for a way out, any way out. Noticing Zoey was barely conscious at this point I took my opportunity, "Zoey doesn't look so good, maybe you should get her a diet coke or something before she passes out"

"What am I, her mother? She's fine, don't worry about her"

"No, I think Val's right Sharpay, Zoey looks pretty out of it, besides didn't she arrive with you?" Troy asked, almost sounding concerned.

"Look I said she was fi…" Before Sharpay could even finish her sentence Zoey stumbled backwards spilling her champagne all over Alex Russo. "Oh my god! My dress!" She screamed. Alex was wearing a gold Strapless tube dress by Alexander McQueen, Black lace Manolo Blahnik pumps and a black Cartier wristwatch. At this point to save herself from further embarrassment Sharpay Evens reluctantly dragged Zoey across the living room towards the restroom.

"Wow, now what was that! A party is never complete without Sharpay Evens and her marry band of burnouts I guess" Troy laughed as he watched them stumble off.

Realizing that Troy didn't care much for Sharpay made that whole ordeal worth while. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked. Trying to mask my immense excitement I replied. "Um, sure… You have some place in mind?"

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to trust me"

"Alright" I smiled, "Let me just say goodbye to Hermione, meet you in the Lobby?"

"No problem" he replied.

I could have died, my biggest high school crush Troy Bolton had just asked me if I wanted to go off alone with him, this was my chance. I rushed over to Hermione who I had spotted near the black leather barcelona couch,

"Hermione, you wont believe what just happened! Troy asked me if I wanted to 'get out of here'!"

"Oh my god Val! Are you serious?"

"Yes, I could die right now!"

"Well what are you doing here, go!"

"I just had to tell you, ill call you tonight okay"

"Yes, I want all the details, but get going before he changes his mind!"

"I will, I will, tell Hanna I had to… uh, make up an excuse for me, anything, and tell her I'm very sorry, bye!"

And with that I was off, I met up with Troy in the lobby and he had the Valet bring around his black Mercedes.

"New car?" I asked

"Yeah, I bought it last week, what do you think?"

"I like it!"

"Just wait till you get inside" he said slyly.

The streets looked like a beautiful blur of colored lights as we zoomed past Soho and into the meatpacking district.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Than he pulled over, we were at the docks, it looked so beautiful at night, the light from the full moon glistened on the water as it quietly lapped against the docks.

"Wow I never realized how beautiful this place was"

"Yeah, its really something isn't it. I used to come here when I needed to be alone. You know, to think. It's my secret spot… well I guess now it's our secret spot."

"Thank you Troy"

"For what?"

"Sharing this with me"

"Well you know Valery… well… I'm glad I ran into you tonight"

"Me too Troy"

"You mean a lot to me Val, I don't think I've ever told you that. You've been a real great friend to me"

"Oh Troy…"

"What is it?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"…Nothing, its nothing" I replied shyly.

"This is so much harder than I thought it would be… Val…"

"Yes Troy?"

"Have you ever thought about, well, what it would be like…"

"Troy, you can ask me anything, you know that."

"Valery… fuck it" And with that he leaned in and kissed me, I admit I was genuinely caught off guard but I went with it completely and before I knew it me and Troy Bolton were making out in the front seat of his Mercedes under bright purple moonlit sky.


End file.
